Married
by TeQueiro
Summary: Atas paksaan Pak Presiden, Republik Portugal harus menikah dengan Negara yang telah menawarkan diri membayar seluruh hutang Negaranya, Si jenggot mesum itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah si Negara Mediterania. Hope that just a Nightmare!


Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung bercicit dengan riang. Si pemuda mediterania, Portugal, sedang memandangi birunya langit di pesisir pantai Lisbon sambil sesekali menenggak anggur Madeira miliknya. Hatinya gelisah, sebentar lagi Spain akan datang mengunjunginya di tempat ini. Namun, pemuda latin yang lebih muda itu tak kunjung datang, membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"_Hermano_," Portugal mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan sebingkai wajah _over _ceria milik Spain.

"Apa tujuanmu," ucap Portugal dingin sambil terus menatap lautan di depannya.

"Santai saja _hermano_, apa kau tidak berminat mengucapkan selamat datang kepada adikmu yang tampan ini, apa _hermano_ tidak kangen denganku?" ujar Spain manja sambil menoel-noel pipi _hermano_ nya.

"Tadi pagi Presidenku berbicara serius sekali dengan Perdana Menterimu, dan setelah itu, wajah beliau sangat pucat lalu memaksaku untuk bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya ada apa?" tidak berubah, Portugal tetaplah Portugal, tegas, berwibawa dan _to the point_.

"Sebenarnya… aku…" Spain menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?" Portugal mulai geregetan sambil menatap tajam mata hijau milik Spain yang sedikit redup.

"Aku… aku… aku…" Spain mulai gugup.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Spain!"

"Tapi jangan marah, ya!"

"Iya, aku tidak akan marah,"

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh Presidenmu untuk menjadi pengiring pengantin,"

Tiba-tiba degup jantung Portugal berdetak semakin kencang. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Pe-pengiring pengantin? Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya Portugal lirih, tapi di dalam suaranya tersirat kemarahan dan ketidaksukaan.

Dengan takut-takut, Spain mulai mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan terdengar cukup spektakuler.

"Kau yang akan menikah, _hermano_," ujar Spain lemah lalu menepuk pundak sang kakak yang duduk di sampingnya.

"APA! Katakan ini semua hanya lelucon!" teriak Portugal sambil menarik kerah kemeja adiknya dengan kasar.

"A-aku tidak berbohong, Presidenmu sendiri yang menyuruhku," balas Spain panik.

Portugal langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lemah, ditatapnya kembali langit yang masih biru di atas sana. Spain menatap lurus ke lautan, lalu sejurus kemudian kembali menatap wajah sang kakak yang terlihat sangat lelah itu.

"Siapa yang akan menikah denganku, Spain?" tanya Portugal putus asa.

"Seorang pria yang-,"

"Eh? Pria?" Portugal langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Spain menuntut penjelasan.

"Iya, dia seorang pria,"

"Tapi aku ini kan _straight_, aku bukan _homo_!" jerit Portugal tak percaya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Tenanglah _hermano_, tenanglah!"

"Katakan, siapa pria itu!"

"Uhmmm, dia… diaaa… aduh… bagaimana ini?"

"Siapa!" Portugal mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"France,"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Maaf?"

"Iya _hermano_, France yang akan menikahimu,"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" ujar Portugal sangat murka sambil melempar Spain ke lautan.

"Hermanooooooooooo!" _byur_, efek suara Spain yang tercebur ke laut lalu dikejar-kejar dua ekor hiu kelaparan.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate : T

**FrancexPortugal**, hint!SpainxEngland.

Warning : OOC, yaoi, bahasa 'menyerempet' vulgar, adegan 'hampir' syur, dll.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Apa kau, Francis Bonnefoy bersedia menerima Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo sebagai **istrimu**?" ujar Pendeta.

"Saya bersedia, _honhonhon_," hampir saja Portugal muntah di tempat mendengar tawa si mesum yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, dan apa itu 'istrimu'.

"Apa kau, Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo bersedia menerima Francis Bonnefoy sebagai suamimu?" tanya sang Pendeta lagi.

"Saya…" Portugal menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terlihat Presiden Republik Portugal menatapnya dengan galak.

"Sa-Saya bersedia," ujar Portugal sambil menunduk, tak percaya kalau hari ini dia akan mengucapkan kalimat ternista sepanjang hidupnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua **resmi** menjadi sepasang suami-istri,"

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana memenuhi gereja di kota Paris itu. Spain menyeka air matanya ikut bahagia, kini, kakak dan sahabatnya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Pengiring pengantin yang lain, England, hanya berdiri membeku dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"England, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Spain membuat England tersentak sejenak.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja, _git_!" balas England ketus lengkap dengan aura _tsundere_ nya.

"Benarkah, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang terluka di sini?" ujar Spain bersiul bermaksud menggoda England.

"_Tch_, kau pikir aku cemburu kalau si _Frog _menikah dengan orang lain, aku malah merasa beruntung karena si jenggot mesum itu tidak akan mengejar-ngejar aku lagi, tahu!" ujar England berapi-api.

"Hah, dasar kau ini…" desah Spain yang melihat England mengeluarkan uap panas di atas kepalanya, seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk. Tapi lihatlah wajahnya yang kemerah-merahan itu, bukankah itu sangat manis?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ayolah _mon chere_, tidak akan ada orang yang melihatmu kecuali aku," rengek France sambil menyodorkan sepasang _stocking_ hitam kepada sang 'istri'.

Portugal sudah cukup terhina harus memakai bandana berbentuk sepasang telinga kucing, bikini berwarna hitam, dan kalung lonceng kucing yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendadak gatal, sekarang ditambah stocking. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Portugal ketus.

France mulai berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari kecil dan mengeluarkan _stopmap_ berwarna biru lalu mengacungkan benda itu di depan Portugal.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi, penyatuan Republik Perancis dengan Republik Portugal harus dibatalkan, _mon chere_,"

Portugal langsung _shock _mendengarnya. Kalau Republik Perancis dan Republik Portugal tidak jadi bersatu, maka dirinya pasti akan dibunuh Pak Presiden, dan bangsanya pasti akan sangat kecewa karena hutang Negara tidak jadi ditanggung Republik Perancis. Portugal menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana, _mon chere_?"

"Baiklah, aku mau," ujar Portugal pasrah.

Si pria bermata biru lekas menghampiri sang suami bermaksud mengambil sepasang _stocking_ nista yang akan membuat penampilannya seperti seorang pelacur murahan yang disewa bos-bos kaya raya. Salahkan hukum seorang pria mesum bertaraf Internasional yang tak dapat menahan nafsu bejatnya. Sepasang tangan kasar France langsung menarik Portugal ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya yang berbau wine mahal Negaranya itu membentur paksa bibir Portugal yang bersikeras menutup diri. Entah apa yang dijamah tangan France sehingga Portugal membuka mulutnya disertai desahan, membiarkan lidah France bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

"Hnggghhh… France…"

France membanting tubuh ramping Portugal di atas kasur, Portugal memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari mata si Negara pemilik Menara Eiffel yang sedang melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu-persatu.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku, _mon chere_," ujar France lalu melanjutkan kembali _French kiss_ nya dengan sangat _hot_.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hnggghhh… aahhh… France, _Don't do it!_"

"Hermano, kau ada di rumah?"

Spain menemukan sang kakak menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Sang kakak berteriak semakin keras sambil menyebut-nyebut nama France.

'_Hermano_ mimpi apa sih?' batin Spain keheranan.

"Aaaahhh, jangan France, aaahhh… sakit!"

Karena khawatir, Spain langsung membangunkan kakaknya.

"_Hermano_!" Portugal kaget menemukan Spain sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya berkeringat dan panas.

'Astaga, aku mimpi itu' batin Portugal kecewa, kenapa Tuhan memberikannya mimpi seburuk itu. Portugal menutupi wajahnya yang merah, berharap Spain tidak curiga dan bertanya lebih jauh.

"_Hermano_, baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hermano_ mimpi apa sih?" tanya Spain lengkap dengan wajah super polosnya itu.

"Aku, aku, tidak mimpi apa-apa!" balas Portugal sedikit kesal sekaligus panik.

"Tapi kok tadi aku dengar _hermano_ menyebut-nyebut nama…"

"TAK USAH BANYAK TANYA, BODOH!" bentak Portugal dan tak sengaja memukul kepala Spain dengan keras, Portugal meninggalkan Spain yang keheranan dengan sikap sang kakak, tentu, tentu saja masih dengan tampang bodohnya itu.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**THE END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga, Thankyou for reading minna, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh bin gaje bin abal, kalau berkenan kasih saya review, please! #puppy-eyes~**


End file.
